Reflejos
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Ellos eran muy diferente, como el agua y el aceite. Sin embargo, había algo que hasta una pequeña niña desconocida se había dado cuenta: esos dos estaban hecho el uno para el otro.


**Disclaimer: No soy rica, no soy maravillosa y ni soy Rumiko Takahshi, así que, por desgracia, se concluye que los personajes no son míos. Bueno, la pequeña Meiko si es enteramente de mi imaginación. ¡Pero oye! La trama sí está sacada de mi completamente.**

* * *

La joven Meiko se encontraba en el río que había junto a su aldea cuando los vio.

Había acudido junto a Suishi, su hermano mayor, a conseguir algunos peces para el almuerzo. Después de terminar la tarea, su hermano se había adelantado para preparar la comida con la promesa de parte de Meiko de que tendría cuidado y no volvería muy tarde. Ella había aceptado y mientras descansaba había metido los pies en el agua, sentándose a la orilla del río. Sus ojos habían vagado por su alrededor, adorando como lo hacía ella la naturaleza, y su mirada se había quedado en un par de ardillitas correteando por ahí. Durante un tiempo las estuvo siguiendo con la mirada con una sonrisa dibujado en sus labios. Las ardillas después de jugar, se habían parado encima de una rama a comer alguna que bellota que se había encontrado por ahí.

Meiko sintió, en ese momento, su estómago retorcerse por el hambre. Dándose cuenta de que casi era la hora de comer, iba a levantarse para volver a casa cuando un ruido la alertó.

Pisadas. Muy fuertes. Y se dirigían hacia su dirección.

Sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad.

De pronto, de entre la maleza y los árboles unas enorme fauces llena de filosos dientes sobresalieron y con ello la cabeza de un lagarto gigante.

Abriendo sus ojos por el miedo, Meiko sintió su cuerpo paralizarse completamente.

Era un demonio.

La lagartija gigante salió del bosque con su lengua bifeando asquerosamente. Asombrosamente no reptaba, sino que caminaba con sus dos patas traseras mientras que en una de sus extremidades superiores potaba una extraña tela blanca y verde.

Meiko lo vio acercarse y supo el momento exacto en el que el demonio reparó en ella. Si fuera físicamente posible, creyó ver como la lagartija _había sonreído_ y sus ojos brillaron con un tétrico resplandor. Meiko supo que iba a ser su próxima víctima.

Chilló de terror e impulsó a que sus piernas se movieran, pero del miedo, estas no le hicieron caso. Era como si las tuviera de piedra.

El demonio, siseando, se acercaba alarmantemente rápido.

Meiko sollozó y cerró los ojos, con la imagen de su hermano en su cabeza.

De pronto, la chica escuchó un fuerte sonido y tras eso, los siseos que habían inundado su alrededor se callaron.

—¡Maldita sabandija! — oyó como decían. Era una voz grave y parecía tener un leve tono de satisfacción.

Todavía con el cuerpo temblando por el temor, Meiko abrió levemente los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un chico enfrentarse, espada en alto, al demonio. Su ropa era blanca y roja, iba descalzo, su pelo era plateado… y sobre su cabeza sobresalían unas lindas orejitas.

—¡SSSSSSHHHHHH! — exclamó el demonio parando su carrera a pocos pasos de ella y mirándolo fieramente.

El desconocido sonrió socarronamente.

—Créeme, serás lo último que tu asquerosa boca diga.

Y Meiko observó cómo, literalmente, destruía al demonio con un movimiento de su enorme espada.

Todavía asombrada por los acontecimientos, la chica observó por unos segundos el lugar donde debería de estar el demonio y que, sin embargo, ahora lo único que había era las cenizas de su cuerpo, con su corazón todavía bombeando frenéticamente. ¿Todo había terminado?

El individuo lanzó una exclamación de disgusto antes de guardar su espada, que de pronto, se hizo mucho más pequeña. Movió su cuello como si tuviera los hombros cargados.

—¡Keh!

—¡¿Estás bien, niña?!

Con un sobresalto por la sorpresa, Meiko se giró hacia la voz que le hablaba y se encontró a una joven que venía hacia ella. Tenía el pelo azabache, un rostro redondeado y unos hermosos ojos achocolatados. Iba vestido con un extraño y cortísimo traje rojo.

—¿Ese demonio te ha hecho algo? — volvió a preguntarle cuando llegó a su altura.

Por fin, Meiko encontró su voz y pudo asentir.

—S-sí— inspiró profundamente— Gracias, muchas gracias.

La joven sonrió alegrada de que a la niña no le hubiera pasado nada. La cogió de la mano y como punto de apoyo la ayudó de salir del río, pues paralizada como había estado, ni tiempo había tenido de sacar los pies. Pisó tierra y no fue hasta que la sintió a su lado que no notó como sus piernas habían estado temblado.

—Keh. ¡Qué fácil ha sido ese estúpido! — se escuchó la voz de chico por detrás de ellas.

Meiko advirtió, de pronto, como el rostro de la chica pasaba de ser dulce y amable a parecer que quería matar a alguien. Y no era difícil averiguar quién era ese alguien. Cogiendo aire profundamente y todavía sin soltar la mano de la pequeña, se giró hacia él y Meiko desde su posición vio el respingo del muchacho, como sus orejas de movían nerviosamente y le lanzaba una mirada incierta.

—¡Aquí el único estúpido que hay eres tú, ESTÚPIDO!

El ceño de él se frunció y sus brazos se cruazon.

—¿Por qué dices eso, tonta?

—¡¿Por qué?! — subió el volumen y Meiko notó como su cuerpo se tensaba por la furia. A pesar de que el enfado no iba para ella, la niña temió por unos segundos. No sabía que era peor si enfrentarse a un demonio o a esa mujer enfadada— ¡HAS MATADO AL DEMONIO!

—¡Punto para la lista! — replicó el chico sarcástico.

Incluso, Meiko, dulce e inocente como era, supo que la respuesta no fue muy acertada que digamos. Sintió el enfado crecer de forma descomunal en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Juraría, incluso, que el ambiente a su alrededor se había ensombrecido.

—¡IDIOTA!

—¡¿Y se puede saber ahora por qué?!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡DESTRUISTE MI ROPA!

—¡Bah! — respondió con un movimiento indiferente, quitándole importancia al asunto— Pronto podrás conseguir…

No pudo terminar la frase.

—¡IDIOTA! —gritó ella— ¡Siéntate!

 _¡Plaf!_

Aún muda por la sorpresa de la curiosa pareja, Meiko vio cómo, al decir la chica esa última palabra, el collar que tenía el chico en el cuello brillaba segundos antes de que este chocara contra el suelo, al igual que si le hubiera puesto la zancadilla pero sin moverse.

—¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!

 _¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!_ , se hundió en la tierra.

—¡Eso porque te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡Siéntate! — _¡plaf!_ — ¡Y eso por hacerte el chulo sin considerar en mi ropa!

La muchacha suspiró y cuando se giró para encarar a la niña, de nuevo, sus fracciones se habían relajado. Sus ojos brillaban y las comisuras de sus labios se habían alzado. Y si no fuera porque había presenciado la escena, no se hubieran creído la actitud de la chica si se la hubieran contado.

—Hola, yo soy Kagome. — le sonrió dulcemente— ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Eh… Meiko— respondió alternando la mirada entre la chica y él, que todavía se encontraba en el suelo, refunfuñado cosas sin sentido— ¿Está bien? — preguntó señalándolo con un ademán de cabeza.

La sonrisa de Kagome pasó a ser cínica y se encogió de hombros.

—Déjalo. Se lo merece.

—¡Maldita sea, Kagome, cuando vuelvas puedes conseguir más ropa! — espetó el chico levantándose con gran esfuerzo.

En contra de sus deseos de ignorarlo, Kagome tuvo que girarse y fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Y mientras, genio? ¿Qué hago mientras? ¡¿Camino desnuda?!

Meiko vio los ojos de él relucir y por unos segundos su cuerpo se tensó. Parecía… peligroso. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, mucho más grande que la chica. Tenía una espada grande capaz de derrotar a un demonio de un solo golpe. Según se dio cuenta, sus uñas (o garras) estaban muy afiladas. Ese chico podría con ella perfectamente sin alterar su respiración. Pero la chica no lucía como si le tuviera miedo. Es más, se enfrentaba a él sin titubear un momento.

Realmente ella era admirable. La joven, Kagome, tenía coraje.

—No digas tonterías— refunfuñó él apartando la mirada.

De pronto, se sonrojó y una de sus orejas se movió en su dirección.

—Puedes usar mientras mi haori— dijo entre dientes.

El cuerpo de Kagome se relajó, su boca se abrió formando una pequeña "o" y Meiko distinguió como las mejillas de ella también se coloreaban. Alzó una ceja y alternó una mirada entre ellos, preguntándose en su interior quienes eran aquel dúo.

Esos chicos eran divertidos. Y aunque parecía que no se llevaban bien, la niña podía llegar a notar un aura que los rodeaba difícilmente de ignorar.

—¿Dónde se encuentra tú aldea, humana? — le dijo el chico cuando el silencio que se instaló se prolongaba demasiado. Meiko se sobresaltó y lo miró fijamente, sobre todo a sus orejitas, a donde sus ojos se escapaban sin quererlo.

—Cerca de aquí— respondió en voz baja.

Ese chico le intimidaba.

—Te acompañaremos— dijo, entonces, la chica, girándose hacia ella—No vaya a ser que aparezca otro demonio.

Meiko quiso replicar, decir que no hacía falta, pero cuando vio al chico querer hacer lo mismo y la fulminante mirada que le dedicó Kagome, decidió callar. Además, no parecían malos… y le habían salvado la vida.

—Gracias— murmuró sonriendo levemente.

Y se pusieron en marcha.

Durante el camino, Kagome estuvo a su lado, mientras que el chico caminaba tras ellas, con ambas manos tras la nuca, desganado y chistando cada dos por tres. Ambas estuvieron hablando, a veces preguntándole Kagome cosas a la niña y otras Meiko atreviéndose a preguntar. En una de esas veces descubrió que el chico de las orejas lindas se llamaba InuYasha y que en realidad era un medio demonio. Sintió que ante eso las quejas del chico de pronto se detuvieron, pero que la sonrisa Kagome no vaciló ni un momento.

Sin embargo, Meiko debía decir que se asustó. En su aldea siempre se habían odiado a esos monstruos y repelían cualquier contacto con ellos por más pequeño que fuese. Su madre había muerto cuando era pequeña por el ataque de un demonio en la aldea que arrasó prácticamente con todo. Desde ese día, puesto que su madre murió incluso antes de que ella naciera, Meiko había sobrevivido gracias a su hermano mayor que había cuidado con mucho esmero de ella. Ella se lo agradecía profundamente, y en ese momento, las palabras de su hermano llegaron a su mente:

 _"_ _Aléjate de ellos, ¿me oyes, Meiko? Los demonios tan solo traen mal y destrucción. Tu vida correrá peligro si ves a un demonio. Huye. Huye y no mires atrás"_

Pero Meiko no pudo hacer eso.

Ella, Kagome, a pesar de que él era un medio demonio y se peleaban constantemente, parecía estar muy cómoda y a gusto con él. Meiko se daba cuenta de las miradas que se daban, de las sonrisas furtivas que se dedicaban o incluso de la forma de tratarla. Él tenía una expresión tosca y refunfuñaba todo el tiempo, sin embargo, Meiko podía ver como sus ojos se ablandaban cuando se fijaba en la sacerdotisa. Sí, en realidad todo era una fachada, se dio cuenta la pequeña. Bajo todo eso, supo encontrar el cariño y el lazo que los unía.

—Le habrías caído muy bien a Shippo, Meiko— dijo en algún momento Kagome— ¿No crees, InuYasha?

—Ese mocoso es muy molesto— fue la respuesta del joven, no sin ser en un tono suave.

—Oh, vamos— rio ella— No le eches cuenta— le guiñó un ojo a Meiko— En realidad, en el fondo se quieren.

—¡Qué voy a querer yo a ese niño! — exclamó InuYasha, de nuevo, con las mejillas levemente coloreadas.

Vaya… Había conseguido hacer que avergonzara un medio demonio dos veces. Ella era fantástica, pensó Meiko mirándolos alternativamente.

Y si esa muchacha parecía llevarse bien con un medio demonio… si tenían esa unión… ¿por qué ella no?

Así que cuando se quiso dar cuenta una de las veces que Kagome le había dicho algo a InuYasha, la pequeña se había girado para verlo y le había sonreído dudosamente. El medio demonio ante eso se sorprendió y Meiko reprochándose por pensar que había metido la pasa, iba a girarse de nuevo cuando, cogiéndola desprevenida, las comisuras de los labios del medio demonio se alzaron levemente. No era una sonrisa propiamente dicha, pero aquel intento vacilante consiguió alegrarla.

A su lado oyeron la risilla de Kagome y cuando Meiko e InuYasha la miraron, ella tan solo les sonrió ampliamente.

—Ahí está— señaló Meiko a las primeras casas de su aldea. Se sentía un poco triste por separarse de esos chicos que tan bien le habían caído, pero como le habían contado, debían proseguir su camino.

—¡Meiko! — oyó, de pronto, la niña la voz de su hermano.

Este venía corriendo hacia ellos con una mueca de preocupación. Tras él, lo acompañaban varios aldeanos.

Cuando llegó a su altura, la niña no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca. De un tirón, fue fuertemente cogida por el brazo y Suishi la atrajo hacia él.

—¡Eh, ¿qué te pasa?! — le reclamó la niña enfadada por sus modales.

—¡Aléjate de él! — exclamó Suishi colocándose delante de la niña y mirando iracundo a InuYasha. Los demás aldeanos, que ahora que se daba cuenta llevaban armas tales como palos, rastrillos y otras herramientas, se distribuyeron a su alrededor— ¡¿Qué haces con un demonio?!

El rostro de InuYasha se había ensombrecido y ni siquiera sus ojos mostraban lo que estaba pensando. Casi parecía… acostumbrado a ello. Kagome, por otro lado, se había situado frente al medio demonio casi instintivamente para protegerlo de cualquier peligro. Sí, ella era una humana "débil" como él le decía muchas veces, pero el defenderlo de los humanos que renegaban de los demonios era algo casi instintivo para la sacerdotisa.

InuYasha no debía ser tratado así.

Y Meiko leyó sus pensamientos por la simple mirada que les echó a los aldeanos y la tirantez de su cuerpo.

—Tranquilos, no os hará daño.

—¡No! ¡Dejadlos! — se retorció Meiko del brazo para que su hermano la soltara— ¡Me han salvado! ¡Suishi, ellos me han salvado la vida!

Pero era como si su hermano no la escuchara, o no quisiera. Ni si quiera le había dirigido una mirada y fulminaba a InuYasha.

—Es un demonio— saltó uno de los aldeanos— ¡Los demonios solo quieren el mal!

—¡Destruirá la aldea! — añadió otro y con ello se armó un revuelo entre los demás.

—¡Debemos matarlo!

—¡Acabemos con él!

—¡No tocará a nuestros hijos y mujeres!

Meiko sintió como sus ojos se aguaban ante la escena que estaba presenciando. ¿Por qué no la escuchaban? InuYasha era bueno… la había salvado… Él no tenía que pasar por eso… Y ahora por haber aceptado que la acompañaran…

—¡No! — volvió a insistir Kagome desesperada— ¡Por favor, él es bueno! ¡No le hará nada a la aldea ni a su familia!

—Kagome…— se oyó la firme voz de InuYasha desde detrás de ella. No se había movido del sitio y hubiera parecido que no le afectaba lo que acontecía si no fuera por la mirada que le dedicaba a la sacerdotisa. Una mezcla entre enfado, tristeza y gratitud.

—¡De verdad! ¡Creedme! ¡Él no causará daños! — siguió hablando ella sin hacer caso.

—Kago…— no llegó a pronunciar el nombre entero cuando, de pronto, algo impactó contra la cabeza de la muchacha.

Meiko sintió a sus pulmones dejar de trabajar.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Estás aliada con el demonio! ¡Bruja, eres una bruja! ¡¿Y esa ropa que no cubre apenas?! ¡Aléjate de nuestros jóvenes!

Kagome gimió cuando un latigazo de dolor le recorrió la cabeza, mientras se encogía, llevándose la mano al lugar del impacto. Sintió el pegajoso líquido deslizarse por su dedo.

—¡Kagome! — exclamó InuYasha con voz grave. Rápidamente se acercó a la muchacha y sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio la herida que esos humanos había causado en la sacerdotisa— ¡Malditos seáis!

Que se metieran con él y lo menospreciaran estaba acostumbrado, pero que le hicieran algo por su culpa a Kagome… no, eso sí que no. Se lo pagarían esos estúpidos.

—¡Hermano, por favor! — chilló Meiko y después de conseguir, por fin, soltarse del agarre de Suishi, corrió hacia Kagome ignorando los llamados de su hermano.

—¡Meiko! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

—InuYasha… Estoy bien…— murmuró la sacerdotisa aferrándose a las mangas del medio demonio. No quería empezar una pelea, no cuando el ambiente ya estaba muy caldeado.

Debían marcharse de allí de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Meiko una vez llegó a la altura de ellos.

El medio demonio la miró y descubrió la preocupación y la culpa en su mirada.

—Sí, no te preocupes— sonrió levemente la muchacha. Quiso incorporarse, pero sintió como se mareaba y si no fuera por los brazos de InuYasha rodeándola, se hubiera caído al suelo. Se apoyó en él y notó como la apretaba contra sí. Suspiró, aliviada y segura.

—Kagome…— habló él entre dientes.

—Vámonos, InuYasha.

—¡Alto! ¡No le hagáis daño a mi hermana! ¡Meiko, aléjate de ellos! — seguía gritando Suishi.

—Lo siento, chicos…— murmuró Meiko mirándolos con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojitos.

InuYasha cargó a la sacerdotisa y Meiko advirtió la dulzura y la ternura con la que lo hacía. Vio el suspiró que soltó la sacerdotisa sobre el cuello del joven y como este movía nerviosamente sus orejas, a pesar de las duras facciones de su rostro. Incluso también distinguió como el medio demonio la estrechaba al igual que si la sacerdotisa estuviera hecha de cristal.

—No es tu culpa, Meiko, no te preocupes — le tranquilizó la chica— Fue un placer conocerte, espero que volvamos a vernos.

La pequeña sonrió y asintió, realmente deseando eso. Quería verlos de nuevo. Miró a InuYasha y este se limitó a asentir.

Y entonces, de un salto, los dos desaparecieron.

Durante unos segundos Meiko no se movió, mirando el lugar por donde habían desaparecido. Oyó las pisadas de su hermano, acercándose a ella, los murmullos de los aldeanos… el sonido del bosque…

Desde siempre su hermano le había dicho que debía alejarse de los demonios, que tan solo traían dolor y destrucción. Pero ahora… Ya no pensaba lo mismo. Esos dos… Kagome e InuYasha… Una humana y un medio demonio…

A pesar de sus peleas, se dio cuenta la pequeña, a pesar de sus diferencias, un fuerte lazo los unía irreversiblemente. Se preocupaban, se protegían, se apoyaban…

Deseó que siempre estuvieran juntos.

Y mientras volvía a su aldea ignorando la voz de su hermano, también deseó llegar a tener una complicidad con alguien como la tenían ellos.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's day!**

 **Pues sí, soy yo de nuevo y, ¿qué? ¡Me ha salido algo bonito (bueno... más o menos) sobre ellos! Me siento muy feliz de esto :D**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**

 **PD1: ¿Merece algún reviews?**

 **PD2:** **Honestamente, no tenía ni idea de qué título ponerle y he puesto uno chapuza que no llega a gustarme del todo, ¿me dais alguna sugerencia?**


End file.
